ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70651 Throne Room Showdown
70651 Throne Room Showdown is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released on June 1, 2018 in most countries and on August 1, 2018 in America and Canada. Official Description Team up with Nya, Skylor and Samurai X to break into the Palace of Secrets’ throne room, overpower Harumi and rescue Lloyd. This exciting LEGO® NINJAGO® 70651 Throne Room Showdown set features a throne room, throne with 6 detachable weapons and a secret compartment for the jail key, smashing wall function and a jail. This set also includes 5 minifigures with assorted weapons to boost the role-play ninja action. *''Includes 5 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Harumi, Lloyd, Nya, Skylor and Samurai X.'' *''Throne room features a throne with 4 detachable katanas, 2 detachable gold-colored blades and a secret compartment with a jail key and sai inside, plus a smashing wall function and an opening jail.'' *''Weapons include Princess Harumi's katana, Lloyd's sword, Nya's spear, Skylor's 2 katanas and 2 silver-colored shurikens, and Samurai X's 2 gold-colored katanas.'' *''Harumi, Lloyd, Nya and Skylor minifigures are new for June 2018.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic ninja action scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Cool toy for kids measures over 3” (10cm) high, 11” (28cm) wide and 3” (10cm) deep.'' Notes *This is the cheapest set to get the new Samurai X minifigure. She previously appeared in 70625 Samurai VXL and 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X, both of which cost fifty dollars, while this set only costs twenty dollars. *Skylor is exclusive to this set. This is also the second major set to feature Skylor, as she previously appeared in 2014's 70746 Condrai Copter Attack. She also appeared in an accessory pack in 2017. *The set bears resemblance to 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout, especially in how both sets cost twenty dollars and feature five minifigures, and one of the Ninja is being held in a cell. *Harumi's appearance in this set is of her evil suit she wears in "Dread on Arrival" and onward. *This is the third Ninjago set to include more females than males, the first being 70625 Samurai VXL with Machia, Nya, Rivett and Samurai X and the second being 70641 Ninja Nightcrawler, which featured Lloyd, Nya, and Ultra Violet. *This is one of two sets in the Season 9 Summer 2018 wave that don't take place in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the second set being the 70658 Oni Titan. *This set includes Lloyd's new hairpiece for the first time in a Ninjago set not part of the LEGO Ninjago Movie. *This set, as well as 70658 Oni Titan, includes the second version of Harumi to be produced in minifgure form. *Despite most sets being based off the show, Lloyd is never captured, and the throne room in the palace never appears. This is the only set in the wave to have this issue. *This set's first appearance was actually in Season 8. *Nya comes with her new Ninja hood. However, she didn't wear it in Season 9. Gallery 70651 Throne Room Showdown Box Backside.png 70651 Throne Room Showdown Poster.jpg 70651 Throne Room Showdown.png 70651 Throne Room Showdown 2.png 70651 Throne Room Showdown 3.png 70651 Throne Room Showdown 4.png 70651 Throne Room Showdown 5.png 70651 Skylor.jpg|Exclusive Skylor minifigure 70651 Lloyd.jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.50.20 AM.png 70651 Pixal.jpg 70651_70658_Harumi.jpg Building Instructions *70651 Throne Room Showdown de:70651 Duell im Thronsaal pl:70651 Starcie w sali tronowej ru:70651 Решающий бой в тронном зале Category:2018 Category:2018 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Hunted